The Tea Party
by MimiMika
Summary: The prologue to one of the deadliest witches on earth. Read the epic tale of how the Witch of Repelling Perverts began... with a cup of milk tea of course.


_The Tea Party_

"Ah, Bern, what's up?"

A girl wearing pink, frilly dress decorated with pumpkins and ribbons, with a matching hat, shoes, and striped peach-colored socks. Her gloves were black, while her mouth was red as she opened it in laughter. Her hair was a platinum blonde, short and barely touching her shoulders.

Another girl, about the same age, was wearing a black dress that resembled a maid's outfit. There was a large, lavender colored bow in the middle the top part of her dress, the ribbons falling over the part that separated the black fabric from the white lacy ones underneath. She wore plain white socks with a little purple ribbon as a decoration that were matched with black Mary Jane shoes.

"Lambadelta? Is that you?" The girl, who the blonde had called out to as "Bern", looked up. She waved her sleeve, her white and long sleeve. A cup and a pot of warm milk tea materialized out of nowhere.

"_Hai, hai_! Yuppers, Bernkastel! I'm here! I want some tea too," she whined, taking a seat beside her.

"Take your pick. I have English, Green, Milk, and Black tea." Bernkastel took a sip and sighed. "I'm bored."

"I guess… I'll take GREEN~! No wait… that hue looks suspicious… I think I'll have milk after all…" The pot poured itself a cup of tea and floated in the air until Lambadelta took a hold of it.

Bernkastel sipped her cup of tea and glanced at Lambadelta. "Where's our guest? I thought she was coming today."

The blonde shrugged. "I don't really care. By the way, do you have any scones?"

"Lamba…"

"What?" The Witch of Certainty shrugged and bit her fingernail. "I'm hungry and I always liked those foreign British scones. They're so soft and plump… and they melt in your mouth…"

All of a sudden, a knock on the doors in front of their little white table and chairs was heard. With the help of Lambadelta's magic, the door opened without any arms.

In walked a girl around the age between her early mid-teens. She was short and her hair was messily tied into a ponytail. Her eyes were wide open, her arms all over the place because of all the energy surging through her. Up on her left ear were two pencils, one of them sort of half-bitten. Clasped between her arm and her chest was a notebook for writing stories in and a pad of white paper to draw on.

She was wearing an oversized shirt that said "Anime Nerd" on it, while for her bottoms; she wore baggy brown cargo pants that were brimming with pockets that were surely filled with erasers and other supplies. Standing there in front of two great witches made her look very silly.

"Um… hi. I'm Mimi Mika… that is, my nickname on …" She held a finger up to her mouth as if to bite it, but her finger wasn't even touching her teeth. "Um… you were going to comment on my stories?"

Using a black tail with a purple ribbon tied on it as a pointer, Bernkastel gestured to a seat that materialized before them. Mimi Mika sat down in that chair nervously, her knees knocking against each other.

"So… um… what do you think of my story "Unexpected Turns In Life"?" Her voice went quieter at the end of her sentence.

"It's boring. It's not a miracle. Not worth my time," Bernkastel spat out bluntly, sipping some more tea. She flicked her finger that wasn't holding the cup and watched as the tea pot poured some more milk tea into her cup.

Mimi Mika looked stunned. She was hoping her writing had improved over the past short years of her life. She turned to Lambadelta, her face brightening up at her appearance. Maybe she would be nicer.

"What-what do you think?"

Lambadelta scratched the side of her head with her gloved hand. Then she gulped down all of her beverage before she answered. "I like your stories. It's sort of interesting." A particularly evil smile worked its way up on her face. "I really like the gory parts… but you need a bit more sprucing up. How 'bout if you use a method of torture called "pulling out the intestines out of the stomach by using a hook and some string"—"

Mimi Mika shook her head, holding up her pad of white paper before her in fret. "UM THANK YOU FOR YOUR OPINION!"

Lambadelta scowled. "I didn't say all of it. Now I'm mad." She stood up and glared at Mimi Mika. "Maybe I should kill you to help me feel better."

The tomboyish girl screamed in fear. "AH… THAT'S NOT GOOD..."

In an instant, butterflies of golden swarmed behind the seat Mimi Mika was sitting at. Taking the shape of a young man, they flew away to reveal a boy around the age of 18. He had red bangs over his right eye, almost covering it. He was donned in a tan suit with a one winged eagle icon on his collar. He wore a red shirt underneath with a black tie. This boy looked like a rich kid.

"Wait a minute Lambadelta and Bernkastel! You don't have permission to kill this young girl!"

Mimi Mika nodded without hesitation.

"I haven't rubbed her thingies yet."

Mimi Mika leaped out of her seat and stared at Battler with a disgusted expression. "T-Thingies?"

He held his hand in a spidery gesture. "Yes, your thingies… heeheehee!"

The girl shook her head furiously in fear and seized a pencil from her ear. She flung it at Battler and told him she wasn't developed at all.

"I can help you develop them with a massage!" He leaped over the chair and began charging at Mimi Mika. She yelped and whacked him with her notebook. Pages that looked vaguely familiar to scripts fell out. She gave out another yell.

Without warning though, Battler screamed out in pain. He stood back, looking shocked. He examined his shirt with much interest. In the center was a red circle that said "_Repelled_".

Bernkastel's eyes widened. This was a miracle, indefinitely. "You… your magic… could it be?"

Lambadelta hugged Bernkastel with fear. She hugged her back, feigning amazement with her hand gestures instead of her emotionless face. Together they proclaimed Mimi Mika:

"THE WITCH OF REPELLING PERVERTS"

Congratulation signs sprouted out from the air, spilling petals of cherry blossoms onto her head. Instantly, the golden butterflies surrounded the girl, adorning her with a new outfit. Soon, she was wearing a red, frilly dress that went above her knees and was layered with lighter shades of red as it went higher above her waist. There were two white ribbons that tied around her neck, while her arms were given two large armor guards, golden, black, and with hints of blue around the edges. She wore black boots that covered her knees.

"You look wonderful, Witch of Repelling Perverts. Now, take your staff," Bernkastel praised without a smile, handing over an enormous but thin, fountain black pen. It was golden at the edge where you write things with it. "With our approval, you will become an Endless Witch, just like us. Be happy, otherwise you shall receive punishment from I, the cruelest witch in the universe."

Mimi Mika, now deemed as the Witch of Repelling Perverts, nodded silently with agreement. "Thank you, Bernkastel-sama!"

Lambadelta stabbed her finger in the witch's face. "And me?"

"Thanks a bunch, Lambadelta!"

The two released each other from their cuddle and thrust their index fingers at the door. "Now go home, our fellow witch."

With a flash of white lights, Mimi Mika disappeared from the tea party. They sat back down.

Lambadelta grinned wickedly. "That was stupid. Haha, I bet that girl believed us."

Bernkastel dropped her tea. "What? I really did register her!"

Lambadelta leaped out of her seat and stepped onto Battler's head, who was suffocating from the pressure of her boot. "Then…"

~O~O~O~O~O~

_At Mimi Mika's house, in a nearby alley…_

"Girlie, give it up now, and let me see your panties," a man who obviously didn't shave begged, his eyes eyeing Mimi Mika's bottom.

She shot him a wicked smile as she swung her gigantic pen into his face. The circle of red popped onto his cheeks, the word looking distorted because of his ugly nose. He clawed at his eyes and began to cry. "Waaaaaaaah, my beautiful face!"

"Heheheh, pull that stunt on me again, and you'll get a harsher punishment! For I am the Witch of Repelling Perverts!" She gave the man a grand pose. "Now, arise, sisters of Repellent! Feed this man a curse!"

And at once, pigs of all sizes, big and small, purple and blue, pink and black, leaped up from the ground. They snorted and farted, while eyeing their prey eagerly. With a kick, they stormed at him and when he was on his back, defenseless, they sat on his face and gave the worse gas on earth a pig could give.

Above him, the Witch of Repelling Perverts cackled with glee.

The world lived happily ever after, absent from perverts.

THE END


End file.
